Never Again
by MyTurnToTellTheStory
Summary: When Gordo slips into a coma, Lizzie blames herself. She starts to have dreams where Gordo says she can save him from death. Will she ever be able to save the person she loves? This is a love story, a tradgedy, amd a drama all in one. LG


Gordo POV

"Get out!" Lizzie pointed to the door and started pushing me towards it.

"Lizzie, why are you acting this way? I tell you I love you, and you kick me out? I thought I knew you, but I guess even those closest to you can never figure you out."

"LEAVE!!!" she screamed. Tears streamed down her cheeks. I wanted to stay and make her feel better. I would give anything just to see her happy, even if it means that I couldn't be with her.

I pushed open the front door of the McGuire house, and stumbled to my car. My tears blurred my vision and I could barely breathe, but if Lizzie wanted me to leave, I had to. To make her happy.

Lizzie POV

A part of me wanted Gordo to leave, and a part of me wanted him to stay. And here I was, wondering if I should have just told him the truth. Then he wouldn't be leaving now. I did feel bad for him, though. After all, he just told me he loved me, and I crushed him. Squashed him like a little bug.

More tears fell from my eyes as I opened the front door. I couldn't let him leave like that, I couldn't let him be pushed around by me anymore. The truth is, I don't know why I made him leave. But if I didn't tell him how I felt for him now, he would never talk to me again.

"GORDO! Stop!" I shouted. He was just pulling out of the driveway. He got out of his car.

"What do you want?" he snapped at me. I could tell that he, too, was crying.

"I want to tell you that I love you, you idiot!" I laughed as I said this.

"You do?" he looked stunned. I smiled and ran to him (he was still standing in the driveway).

Just as I was about to reach him standing next to his car, a huge truck zoomed by and smashed his car. "Gordo, look out!" I yelled. It was too late. The truck had already hit him.

Lizzie POV

What happened over the last few days was a blur to me now; I couldn't decide whether I should me mourning or getting on with my life. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that, but I knew that it's what Gordo would want. For me to be happy.

But how could I be happy when Gordo was in a coma because of me? Because I made him leave my house when I knew I wanted him to stay?

I sighed and rolled over on my hospital bed. I didn't realize it when it happened, but I lunged in front of Gordo by instinct when the truck whizzed by. I should have done more. I should have…

'Lizzie, you're doing it again,' I thought. 'you're blaming yourself for what wasn't your fault.' The voice inside my head rang in my ears, becoming faint as I entered a trance-like state of being.

Kind of like the coma I put Gordo in unintentionally.

At first, I seemed to be at home, but everything was different. The house was almost empty, save a few boxes packed with things that didn't belong to me. The walls were a distinct orangy-red, and there were pictures of a family scattered along the walls.

A family that almost looked like an older version of me and Gordo. I held a little baby in my arms. In fact, I was sure I was the woman in the picture. It was odd, seeing myself that happy. The little baby had a little mop of brown, curly hair - I smiled at that - and Gordo looked pleased as he held us all together with his arm around my shoulder.

Another picture I saw was of me - just me - staring at something. My smile disappeared when I saw my solemn expression. I looked ghost-like, with my skin a shade of white I never new existed. It looked like I was in my early twenties, yet my face reminded me of someone in their sixties who had lost someone dear to them. Someone like Gordo.

As I roamed the halls of my house, I lost all sense of direction - like I was lost in my own home. The place had been remodeled, I could tell, but every little scratch on the wall that had been there as I was growing up remained, so I knew it was still my house.

I slowly crept up the stairs, wondering how my room would look. Would it be the same way it was since I was thirteen? Or would it be completely redesigned, like the rest of the house?

I opened the door to my room, surprised that it was the same as it was when I was living in it. _'Am living in it,' _I corrected myself. This was a dream, and it was still my room. Nothing was moved.

I casually walked up to the mirror, surprised to see Gordo's face at the other end. His expression was blank - I couldn't tell if he was mad or relived that I was here until he spoke.

"You could have killed yourself; leaping in front of that truck to save me." he said in a half-joking half-bitter tone.

"And have you die? I don't think so," I muttered.

"I'd rather die than see you get hurt," he said. I sighed. Why did he always have to talk that way? It's unhealthy for a person's heart to skip a beat so many times.

"You can keep saying that, but I don't regret jumping in front of that truck. At least we're both alive."

"For now," he said in a voice he thought I couldn't hear. But he didn't know I listened to his every word.

"And what exactly does that mean?" I said.

"Don't you see, Lizzie? I'm going to die…"

And that was the last thing I remembered before waking up.

**A/N: I know this is my first story in a while, and it isn't the best because it's different than my other stories. This is just a preview of the story - if enough people review, I'll keep going with it.**


End file.
